Don't Do the Laundry
by PearlyJammer
Summary: What's the Gift that Keeps on GIving?


Title: Don't Do the Laundry  
  
Author: Autumn  
  
E-mail: dyslexic_crisco_penguin_fiend@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: What's the gift that keeps on giving?  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Logan POV stream of thought kinda thing  
  
Okay, before anyone asks where the hell this bunny came from, I'll tell you.  
  
This really happened to me today, on Wednesday November 11/21 2001.  
  
  
  
Okay. So it's Thanksgiving break here and there is nobody in the dorm. A  
  
good time to do laundrey right? Right. So I go down to the basement and go  
  
over to the quarter-sucking machines and low and behold not a soul is down  
  
there. Do you kow how strange that is for a building that houses 300+  
  
people?!  
  
So I merilly plop my clothes into the wash and head out to do some other  
  
stuff. About 50 minutes later I went back down to the basement and lo and  
  
behold, my clothes were already in dryers!  
  
I left again and didn't think much about it. Until I went to retrieve my  
  
clotehs. They were dry so I put them out on the table and began folding.  
  
Then, I realized something odd. All my bras and thing underwear was  
  
missing! Who steals underwear anyway? Who?!  
  
So that's the story behind this story. I'm going to catch that thief,  
  
though it was nice of him/her to throw the rest of my clothes in the  
  
dryer.....  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
I've been dating Marie for three months now. Christmas is tomorrow and  
  
I didn't get her anything. It's not that I forgot, it's just that I  
  
couldn't decide what to get her. She says she has everything she needs.  
  
Food, clothes, me. Heh, I thought about getting her a clone of myself, but  
  
I don't think they exist yet.  
  
Damnit I even let Jubilee drag me to the fucking mall. Was there for  
  
three hours, nothing. Kitty showed me how to shop on-line with a credit  
  
card and shit, but nothing seemd to fit. It has to be something real good.  
  
I mean this is our first Christmas together so it's important.  
  
Scott suggested perfume. That's just dumb. Buyng someone perfume is  
  
like saying, "here you fuckin' smell bad." Course this was right after a  
  
mission. Heh, wonder if Jeannie knows she's engaged to a brain-damaged  
  
geek. Then again, she's not the tallest tree in the forest either. Her  
  
sugesstion was a box of chocolates. That one puzzled me. I thought all  
  
women were worried about getting fat, so why give them something fattening?  
  
I gotta check into what school Jeanie got her degree from, I'm starting to  
  
think it was Bull Shit University.  
  
  
  
Ororo had a pretty good idea, but it won't work until after Christmas.  
  
She said to take Marie to this place in Mexico that has a hanging garden.  
  
So we're gonna go there, but I don't think a plane ticked under the  
  
Christmas tree is really good enough as a whole Christmas thing. So, I  
  
still have to find something special, and I have 7 hours to do it. It'll  
  
have to be creative. Even 7-Eleven has to close some time.  
  
  
  
So, what should I- ow! Damnit. Who the hell leaves a sweater in the  
  
middle of the fucking hallway?! Ew, smells like Remy. Stupid slopy Cajun.  
  
Damn, I wonder if he can even wash that spicy shit cologne he uses out of  
  
his clothes-  
  
Hey. Marie told me once that doing laundry is her absolute least  
  
favorite thing to do on the planet. Any time she made a bet with her little  
  
friends, she said that their punishment was doing her laundry for a month if  
  
they lost. She got out of doing laundry for an entire year. Jubilee and  
  
Kitty finally stoped betting against her, and Marie whined about that for  
  
five minutes. I think, but I kinda lost track of time cause I was busy  
  
staring at,I mean listening. Yeah, that's it. Listening to her talk.  
  
  
  
I'll do her laundry for her for Christmas. I know that'll mean a lot  
  
to her. Just gotta sneak into her room first. Shouldn't be hard, she sleeps  
  
like a rock.  
  
Yeah there we go, one hamper of laundry coming up. Detergent's down  
  
there, and so is that other stuff. The one in the sheet.  
  
  
  
Okay. Xavier doesn't skim on anything. Even his washing machines are  
  
state of the art. Christ, no wonder she hates doing laundry. It could take  
  
someone a whole year just to read the different cycle settings on this damn  
  
thing. To hell with it, Eine, minee, miny..  
  
  
  
Damnit. Everyone will be downstairs in 20 minutes, and her stuff is  
  
still in the dryer. Kay, shit, Now I'll have to just shove her clothes  
  
into a box and tape it together. Well, it's mostly dry. Whoa, smells real  
  
flowery. Maybe I shouldn't have used a whole box of dryer sheets. Hey, I  
  
don't remember her having a sweater that color. Must be new.  
  
  
  
Twenty minutes later.............  
  
  
  
Heh. I did pretty damn good. She was shocked as shit when she saw  
  
that ticket, makes me happy to know she's happy. Can't wait to see the look  
  
on her face when she opens that bo-  
  
"Logan, didn't anyone tell you you can't wash colors and whites together?"  
  
Shit. She looks kinda pissed. Maybe it'll help if I told her I'll  
  
buy her all new clothes for when we go to Mexico.  
  
Oh, huggin' me real good there. Knew she'd be into that. So I ruined all  
  
her clothes, big deal. Fuck Mel Gibson, I know what women want. But  
  
better yet, I know what Marie wants, and that's all that counts. 


End file.
